One shot
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: Wrote a one shot for the blog, tom-hiddleston-imagines, on tumblr. Above is the imagine that was posted.


"I thinking you might need this." Tom said placing a steaming cup of coffee next to the pile of fan mail you were scowling at.

"You think right." Smiling dreamily, taking a sip, the bitter coffee hitting your tongue appreciatively. And something…else.

"Excuse me, did you spike my coffee?" You asked in a serious tone.

"I may have added a shot…or two of mocha liquor." He shrugged and began picking up a fat envelope at the top of the pile.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you," you took a huge gulp of coffee, "Pretty sure those have panties in them."

"Well, you can't say they aren't passionate."

"I guess so."

Tom pushed the pile aside and sat on the edge of the desk, glancing at nothing in particular in the room.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, it's just a slow night."

"I know, I _do_ do your schedules you know." You laughed.

"I know that I'm just not used to a slow night. I'm actually kind of bored; it was fine all day, but now it's 11 pm."

"Well, as you can see I am not bored." You said gesturing to the pile of fan mail, schedule planners, an open laptop with the glaring email telling you of the latest dietary restrictions for Tom's next role, and you were dreading having to come up with a meal plan (maybe pinterest would help).

"Come on." He said, jumping to his feet, he grabbed your hand (Woah there tingly feeling) and pulled you out of the chair.

"Ummm am I getting paid for this?" You asked jokingly.

"Sure, yeah." He steered you out to the main part of his house. Your place was in the guest house a few yards away from Tom's, but you had your office here, just because it was so much easier to get to Tom right away.

" I'll get us drinks and you can pick a movie."

 _Pick a movie?_ Do you even like movies? Have you ever even watched a movie? Before? Ever? You walked over to the DVD rack and scanned the titles for something funny.

"Why in Gods name is this still in the plastic?" You asked astounded as you pulled _This is the End_ out from its space on the shelf.

"Oh, probably because I never have time to watch things." He called back from the kitchen.

"Well, this is it, this is what we are watching." You ripped the plastic wrapping off and stuck it in the DVD player, and after taking the rum and coke Tom offered you, settled into the soft couch.

A few drinks in you started to get pretty giggly and snorted one too many times.

"Wow." Was all he could say when the movie was over.

"I told you it's amazing. A classic."

"Wow."

"Yup."

You stretched and looked at the clock on the mantle, it was almost two in the morning, and unlike the slow day today, Tom had a photo shoot and an interview in the morning.

"I think I should be heading to bed." You said starting to stand up, but a little wobbly and ended up falling back onto the couch.

Tom laughed, "A little drunk are we?"

"You should know how drunk I am, you were the one making the drinks tonight." You said getting up again.

"I'll walk you over to your place." Tom said standing a bit more steadily than you and linked his arm through yours, causing your heart to pick up pace.

"That would probably be a good idea."

There was a great deal more snorting and stumbling as the two of you made it the 100 yards to your front door.

"Well, I'd say for a first date that went pretty well."

You stopped trying to put the key in the lock.

Date?

You are pretty drunk and must have misheard.

"What?"

" I said first date went well."

"Okay, you are drunker than I thought." You said shaking your head and continued trying to unlock the front door.

Tom put a hand on top of yours to stop you, "What makes you say that?"

"Umm, you are Tom fucking Hiddleston, and I'm just me, from Small town middle-of-nowheresville and somehow managed to land this awesome job. I mean come on, look at me."

"I am."

"You are drunk."

Tom gave a big sigh and shook his head, "Listen, I don't have very many people I can be myself around, and you have seen me at my worst, my meltdowns while filming, and when I had that wicked cold a few months ago."

"That cold you gave to me!" You interrupted him, flashing back to when you threw an empty box of tissues at him because he had used the last one. Come to think of it…he has seen you at your worst too.

"I just don't understand-" And before you could finish your sentence Tom had kissed you. Fireworks were going off in your head and your skin felt like it was on fire. This was amazing.

This was something you hoped you'd remember in the morning.

"But on a scale of one to ten how drunk are you?" You asked breathlessly when you both finally broke apart.

"Tell you what, in the morning when we are both sober, I'll tell you all this again, and that time I'll make sure you believe me." He said chuckling, and taking your keys from your hand, and opening the door for you.

You stumbled in the door, feeling pretty sober now and smiled so big your face hurt. Closing it behind you, you couldn't help but wish the morning would come as quick as it could.


End file.
